Talk:Undertaker
Variants x4, 4.9 Weapon Zoom, +105% Damage |image = RWL760_Steel_Undertaker00013.png }} I'll get a screenshot from my friend asap, but he found one that I tried out this morning with a 14 round magazine. the one that I foundhas a damage of 1655 accuracy 88.8 fire rate 1.3 it has x4 fire the clip size is 20 3.3 weapon zoom and +48% fire rate 6:51 am march 1 2010 This one has an unusual large clip. This might be what the effect does. Edit: Here is my version btw: DarkTerrorr 08:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :There's a certain emphasis on the number eight here. Eight rockets, 88.8% accuracy, on both models seen so far. I wonder if that's just a coincidence or is part of a reference of some sort. Wisq (talk) 09:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Just confirmed that they can come with an elemental effect. Mine is 1662 dmg, 88.8 acc, 1.5 rof, 8 clip size, and x4 incendiary. It seems that, so far, the accuracy and clip size is a constant. -- 09:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) They wouldn't have just increased the clip size for a Cyan though....that would be sorta gay. Anyone found what it may be referring to yet? Steel _ 09:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I found that there's a wrestler named The Undertaker. Doesn't seem to have anything to do with 8, though. Bah. -- 18:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Mine has 88.8 accuracy as well but I believe my clip size is 10. It's a steel undertaker as well. I'll upload a pic tonight when I get off of work. KudlaMaster 20:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) 'Variations:' *'RPG70 STEEL UNDERTAKER' {Original Finder Unknown} {Held Currently By Unknown} :1808 :88.8 :Rate: 1.3 :Sub Stats: :+48% Fire Rate] :Damage :Weapon Zoom *'RWL10 STEEL UNDERTAKER' {Original Finder Unknown} {Held Currently By vI Fraser Iv (Xbox Gamertag)} 2324 97.2 Rate: 1.6 Sub Stats: Fire Rate Damage Weapon Zoom VI Fraser Iv 02:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Leave Variations in the talk not the main page -- I like Cheese do you like Cheese? -- Zero 12:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Gmoneyy 04:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I have two of these launchers one is the regular one and the other is the corrosive x4 version. With the corrosive version you can clearly see that there is two exlosions, one just behind the first. I think this is to cause greater damage to targets with heavy armour (that normal shots hit 0 on) and those behind cover. "Take 'em UNDER." Might be a reference to undermining. 17:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC)CHAZZER666 17:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) RWL17 Steel Undertaker {Original Finder Krunk Sauce} {Held Currently By Krunk Sauce} :Damage: 1817 :Accuracy: 88.8 :Fire Rate: 1.6 :4.3x Zoom Found in a Crimson Lance treasure in in mid-June sometime. Helix barrel On the page it states the undertaker can come with helix, this cannot be true as the undertaker has a unique barrel, material and title, this prevents it from accesing the helix abilityDemonique 23:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC) It's LIK3 Christmas Has anyone found higher damage Undertakers? Possibly a Colossal Undertaker? Can anyone verify the higher damage versions of The Undertaker? Hoping for somewhere near 3500. FlyingSquirrel 23:13, April 23, 2010 (UTC) i have found a colossal undertaker which does 3200 dmg. 88.8 acc, 8 clip. Just found this big guy today first time ive seen one with incendiary X4 or with the 10 round mag! Sketchmode 10:25, May 7, 2010 (UTC)XB360 SketchMode would anyone be willing to dupe a high damage undertaker for me i could dupe a hardened ironclad shield in return, message me xXoccamsxrazrXx Super Marcus Sweep Found this one today during an armory run. Joshyy 22:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) wht d hell is this? Weapons Table I made a table to make this page a little more organized. P.S. You guys can add in the pics up above, I don't feel like wasting half an hour figuring out how to add them / find them in the files. Max dmg is higher than listed I found one in a chest in Crimson Armory, lvl 67 and 3102 damage :So... take a picture, stick it here so it can be added to the table and then update the page? We can help you if you don't know how to do any of those things. -- 03:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) : :Same my undertaker is in the 3000s. Dont know how far it digs into the 3000s but it blows even the highest level enemy to hell. The text 'Take 'em UNDER' realy has meaning on my one. Totally neglegted the nidhogg, which has higher damage output than the Redemption or undertaker. 05:03, June 10, 2012 (UTC)BobtheStallion I've found an Undertaker with a fire rate lower than the minimum listed on the page and damage higher than the maximum. How would I go about bringing this to attention to get more accurate stats on the page?